Starting Over
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A continuation from "Liar, Liar Episode 2x03" What if Catherine had embraced Vincent's memories that are returning to him instead of turning him away?


I hope beasties are voting non stop for our beloved show to be back on peoples choice award! Keep voting everyday it's so important if we want to win again! I know ratings are still somewhat low but never give up beasties. Keep particpating in trending events, online polls, anything you can to help out. We will get our third season. Yes I know it's way to early to think about it, but come on I know we all want an early renewal! Don't we? Oh and I hope you'll follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 as I do post updates on my stories.

Anyways here is a new story and I hope you guys enjoy it as I plan on writing a few chapters. Don't forget to check out and leave a review for Saving You, Saved me.

This story takes places towards the end of Liar, Liar Episode 2x03 a continuation from it. What if Catherine had embraced the fact that Vincent remembered instead of turning him away?

* * *

**Starting Over**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Catherine, I…I remember you." I said again softly as I locked my eyes with hers. I could still tell that she's angry with me, but then again I couldn't blame her for being angry with me. There are things that I can't tell her and wish she would understand that the reason I'm not telling her is because I want to protect her. After having those memories flash back at me, I realized now how much more I wanted to protect her, and that I needed her in my life. They might have been only a few memories, but perhaps they are the start of many more.

"Vincent…I don't know if I can stand any more this. We never lied to each other before, always told the other everything." She paused for a minute before saying. "We trusted each other."

"I get that, but Catherine please understand that the reason I'm not telling you, can't tell you is because I want to protect you. I didn't know why before, why I felt this pull towards you, but after having those memories of me saving you, I realize how important you are in my life, if anything ever happened to you." I said as I blink back a few tears that threatened to come. Catherine gave me a small frown.

"Vincent, you do realize before, that when Muirfield were still chasing you down and anyone involved in your life, put their lives in danger to be with you. Yet you told me everything and we always protected each other."

"Catherine."

"I'm sorry Vincent, I just. I don't think I can do this anymore. Besides how do I know the visions you just had, you actually had and aren't lying to me like you do before."

"You can ask JT." She shakes her head.

"How will I know he's not just taking your side? Besides you two have known each other a whole lot longer than I have."

"Look Catherine I… I know what I did was wrong tonight, but after what just happened…I don't know if I can let you go. I want to see you even though I know that I shouldn't, but I can't stay away from you. I…can't we just…"

"Can't we just want?"

**Catherine**

I ask Vincent with somewhat of a harsh tone. Yes, I'm still angry with him and I think that I have every right to be angry with him. He lied to me tonight, how do I know he's not lying to me now, about the memories. I mean part of my heart is yelling at me to jump into his arms, that be happy he remembers, even if they are a few short memories, but nonetheless they are memories and perhaps this is the start of them coming back. Maybe I'm right after all, and that the Vincent I knew and fell in love with is still there. I know I tried to stay away from him before, but I also know that I wouldn't be able to stay away from him too long. He's hard to stay mad at forever.

"Can we just, what Vincent?" I asked him.

"I just…Catherine can we have a fresh start?"

"Vincent…I…I don't know…"

"Look Catherine…" He said as he got up from his sitting position and kneeled on his knees, taking a hold of my hands in his. I couldn't help but realize how much I missed his touch, but no I needed to stay tough, I couldn't show him any weakness.

"Vincent."

"Catherine I know that I screwed up more than I can count, and I may have lost any chance that I might have had with you. After having those memories and they are real memories, not ones that JT has told me, I realize now how much I need you Catherine. I know they are only a few memories, but…I want more memories of you, of us, just please tell me I haven't lost that chance of being with you?" Vincent asked me, his eyes ever so sincere. I knew that he's telling the truth, but could I really chance in letting myself get hurt again? Could I give my heart to him and trust him completely with it? I know that with love, there's always that chance with getting hurt and Vincent and I have been through so much together I wasn't sure if I was completely willing to give all of that away. To let go of it completely especially when I am finally getting him back. It's then that I felt a tear starting to run down my cheek, oh how I hated those dreaded tears.

"Catherine, please know that I will tell you everything I possibly can, but I hope you can trust me in the fact that I am protecting you, cause I care too much for you to get hurt. I know I screwed up and I know I already said that, but Catherine I will spend every day, making it up to you in whatever way that I can." I nod my head.

"I know you will, I just…"

"You what Catherine?"

"I just missed you so much…I…"

"Come here." Vincent tells me and I nod my head as I climb through the window, unable to ignore the fact that I did need him in my life. Vincent moves out of my way and sits on the fire escape. I sit down next to him and he automatically wraps his arms around my shoulders. He then reaches his hand up using his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember sooner…" Vincent mumbles.

"It's okay, the important thing is, is that I know I haven't completely lost you…" Vincent grins.

"So then I'm forgiven…"

"It's hard to stay mad at you forever. I just, Vincent how are we going to do this?"

**Vincent**

"Do what?"

"You and me? I mean I don't know anything about your new job, somewhat new life I…"

"I will tell you all that I can Catherine, but can we just…not tonight?" Catherine gives me a small smile.

"You're right, I really do need to stop asking so many questions…" I shake my head.

"No, you have every right to ask questions Catherine…I just, I want to be with you tonight, maybe… I don't know, maybe I will get more memories of us." Catherine grins a little as she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face, which used to have my scar on. She then leans in and brushes her lips against mine before kissing me passionately. "Thank you for not giving up on me…" I mumble against her lips as I then continue to kiss her passionately. I may not remember everything yet, but I'm willing to keep on trying.

"I could never give up on you."

* * *

**Well...should I continue? Let me know and leave a review! **


End file.
